Turtle Cyberwars
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: The Turtles are fed up when a group of Cyberbullies start to torment them on their favourite fanfic site. With Donatello's expertise, they battle the cyber bad guys, ninja turtle style. 2K14 universe.
1. The Writer's Bane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT, they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware. Rocket, and any Guardian's of the Galaxy characters belong to Marvel etc.

 **The _'Destroyers'_ are a forum with the same goals/ideals as our own site's _'Eliminator'_ forum. However, this fan-fiction will only contain _'numbered'_ Destroyers, rather than character names to seperate the behaviours from any real-life cyberbullies.**

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying. May contain violence, coarse language, and possible sexual content.

 **A/N:** This story came about after I was harassed by a group of cyber bullies called the _'Eliminators'_. Since I first published this, I have been targeting by a number of cyber bullies, including **'Wishing on a Shooting Star/Lady Elizabeth of New York'** who's been sending me abusive messages and reviews. Once I blocked her known profiles, I started getting a large number of 'guest' reviews with the same foul language and abuse. Fortunately I was able to use the Moderate Reviews function to delete these abusive messages.

 _ **'Turtlefanforlife1982'** _ started a forum called _**'TMNT Drama Free'** _ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by Cyber bullies such as the Eliminators, CU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing fanfiction-dot-net.

This story is not part of my **'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'** Series. Thank you to _**'Turtlefanforlife1982'** _ for beta'ing this story.

000

* * *

000

 **Donnie's POV**

Well being an almost seven-foot mutant turtle doesn't do much for my love life, but at least I can write my stories on _'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'_ about how I would like my romances to happen.

I've just completed my fifteenth chapter on my _'Guardians of the Galaxy'_ romance. It's 'M rated' for late teens, so I add in some of the racier descriptions of stuff I'd love to try, if I can ever find a girl willing to try them with me. Nothing explicit, because that's against the rules, but I go as close to the line as I dare, with Rocket's romance with a human girl I named 'Janet'.

Oh, I've had the odd flame, mostly from people disgusted by the idea of a mutant-human relationship, but I've got twenty followers, and sixteen favourites, and I've had over eight thousand views since I started my story.

I notice I've got a review from a member called _'DestroyerOne'_ , so I check it out.

 _"Your story breeches the SciFi-Fanfiction-net rules._

 _Stories must be a maximum of 'M' rated._

 _Your work is 'MA' rated. You are a rule-breaker._

 _M Rating: Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language._

 _Fiction M can contain adult language, themes, and suggestions._

 _Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature are considered Fiction MA"_

000

I went back and re-read my work. There were adult themes, some very suggestive love scenes, but nothing that couldn't be seen as 'MA' rated by normal people.

Therefore, I emailed _'Destroyer One'_ back asking for details of where I'd supposedly breached the rules.

The email I got back, was simply a _'cut and paste'_ of the websites rules, without an explanation. Frustrated, I removed and re-posted the story to get rid of the nasty review, even though it meant losing all my followers and favourites. I pm'ed each of them to let them know what happened, and to thank them for their support.

I can hear Leo doing his nightly rounds, so I close down my computer, and head to bed.

000

 **Mikey's POV**

I just got another nasty review from _'Destroyer Two'_ on my _'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'_ story about Turtle Titan getting cosy with Bunny Girl. Yeah, I know I actually get paid to write real books and stuff, but being told by _'Destroyer Two'_ that I could never be a real writer really hurts.

The douche actually put one of our private conversations on the ' _Destroyer'_ Forum, and mocked me there, for everyone to see.

 _'Destroyer One'_ got in on the act too, and said I must be really ugly to think that Turtle Titan would ever get with me. My pen name is _'JumpstartBunny'_ , so I guess they figured I was a girl.

The pen name came from a conversation, Raph and I had, over getting the T-van to start. Raph reckoned I was the Jumpstart Bunny, after I got the van running, as I'd been bouncing all over the 'garage' pipe we use to store the van. When I needed a pen name, I just used that.

I've had at least sixteen stories added to their forum's _'Smut and Violence Hit List'_. Completely undeserved too! They mostly aren't even fellow writer's just dudes who sit at their computer's all day saying mean things to others. The one's that do write, aren't very good. I offered to help one of them once with a particularly boring story, and got review bombed by all the _'Destroyers'_ as a result.

I wish someone could find a way to make those meanies leave the site alone.

000

 **Leo's POV**

I've finally got everyone else to bed, so I open my laptop and start working on my next story for Space Heroes.

I've already published two stories about Captain Ryan leading the crew into victory, but the first one got banned, because _'Destroyer Three'_ said, I was too detailed in my battle descriptions. I was miserable that day, as I'm not a rule-breaker at all usually.

I toned down my second story, and made sure it was more than compliant. I also made sure I used the highest allowed rating, even though it's probably only a _'K plus'_ rating at best. They added that story to a _'Smut and Violence Hit List'_ in their forum.

I glance through the stories in the site, noticing that _'JumpstartBunny'_ has been flamed again. Mikey's the one who set me up on the site, so I always keep an eye on his stories when he publishes them.

He puts a lot of real-life stuff into his stories, but always makes them not scary. It's dumb how they can put his stories in a hit list. The smuttiest thing his characters ever do is make out, fondle breasts, and sometimes buttocks. Hardly explicit.

Seeing the horrible things they've written makes me fume. At the risk of being laughed at, I'm going to see Donnie in the morning, to see if he can do something about this.

* * *

000

 **A/N:** Mikey writes children's picture books, and gets paid well to do it. He does his fanfiction stories to de-stress after particularly rough patrols or situations.

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use **_'New Zealand English'_ ** spelling in my stories unless otherwise mentioned.

If you flame my story, your review will either be deleted or reported to the site admins, as appropriate (I might even cut'n'paste your words as a _'Destroyer'_ , if you're creative enough). I would appreciate if you would obey community ettiquette rules when reviewing, and refrain from abusive language (swearing). Personal insults, are also not appropriate.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. A review should be about the chapter in question only, not your opinion of the person.

000


	2. A Different World View

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _TMNT_ or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware. Rocket, and any _'Guardian's of the Galaxy'_ characters belong to Marvel etc.

 **The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidence.**

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views. I'm trying to keep my 'villains' in character.

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying. May contain violence, coarse language, religion, and possible sexual/sensitive content.

 **A/N:**

 _ **'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ has started a forum called _ **'TMNT Drama Free'**_ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing fanfiction-dot-net. Thank you to those who pm'ed me to tell me about the person who added me to the cyber bullies hit list.

I've just found out I've been added to the real world version of these bullies hit list, as they consider themselves 'real' people, despite the fact that they are only a virtual entity.

This story is not part of my _'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'_ Series. Thank you to _**'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ for beta'ing this story.

000

* * *

000

 **Destroyer One's POV**

I can't believe the day I've had! The kids were annoying me with demands, my husband has gone to the Hockey with his drop-kick mate Casey Jones, and I've not yet met my quota of reviews for the forum.

I found some barely disguised soft porn from a rule-breaker called _'TurtleGeekD'_ , which Jacob, my ten-year-old son discovered. It contains bestiality, between a raccoon and a human, it's disgusting! _'TurtleGeekD'_ had the nerve to ask me why, so I sent him/her a copy of the rules.

Another rule-breaker called _'JumpstartBunny'_ was listing 'M-rated' smut as 'T-rated'.

I gave her a review that should make her leave the site permanently! I told her, that her writing was disgusting, and that Turtle Titan would never 'get' with her. Still _'JumpstartBunny'_ is great for my quota, as she writes prolifically. I've added sixteen of her stories so far, to our forum's _'Smut and Violence Hit List'_ this year alone.

I still need one more, so I trawl the Space Hero's category to see who's breaking the rules today. Looks like I'm in luck, a new writer called _'KatanaBlue'_ gave me a story for last week's quota, now he's giving me a story for this week's too!

He's not using the rating system correctly, and Captain Ryan is never that violent in the cartoons. His love interest is a boring Mary-Sue, which I absolutely can't stand. I tell him to give up writing, as he'll never be any good at it, based on what I've read to date.

My baby has woken from her nap, and is screaming her head off now, so I bring her over to breastfeed her. I've got my quota, so I update that in the forum, and check the new rule-breakers I'm supposed to _'Remind'_ for the week.

Sometimes I hate that I have to _'Seek'_ three new _Rule-breakers_ every week, as it's so hard to find suitable rule-breaker stories. Mostly, I have a handful of rule-breakers that is always publishing, so I just use them for most of my quota. Our forum is very strict, we must submit our lists every week, or we lose our membership to the forum.

I do my _'Reminders'_ , amused that _'KatanaBlue'_ is in the _'Reminders'_ list for this week, for last week's story. I bet I've made his day as crappy as mine was.

All I have to do now is my _'Flames'_. I scan through my section of the forum, and make my flame comments on every negative review and complaint the forum has received about me this week.

My daughter is teething, and decides to bite me, which drips blood on my new maternity shirt. I gather her up and burp her, before hanging her into the rocker-swing next to the computer desk.

I channel all my anger, at my daughter into my next few flames. It feels good to let it all out in a constructive manner. I'm proud to say I've had more than three hundred site-members banned, and almost a thousand have permanently left the site because of my efforts.

I check on the previous weeks flame recipients, and I'm happy to see another six _Rule-breakers_ have permanently left.

Jacob and his brother are demanding to be feed, so I lock my computer, grab the baby, and find some frozen pizza for dinner.

000

 **Destroyer Two's POV**

School sucked today. I got my glasses smashed into my face again by the school jocks, and my teacher gave me detention for using my tablet in class. I was flaming a dumb chick called _'JumpstartBunny'_ over her stupid love story.

It was already dark when I left the school hall, since its winter. I got halfway home when some Purple Dragons decided to play _'kick the nerd'_. I was getting a hell of a beating, when some guy in an outfit that looked vaguely like the _Turtle Titan_ , but swinging nun-chucks saved me. I couldn't see him clearly, as I wasn't wearing my glasses, but he definitely didn't look like the kind of guy that would want a dumb chick in a bunny outfit for a girlfriend.

It's a long night after that. I patch myself up, then head for the fridge for a meal of cold leftover pizza and orange crush.

I scope out the _Rule-breakers_ first, leaving insulting flames to all. I get one reply from some old person who tells me to show respect, so I tell them I don't get respect, so I'm not showing them respect.

I flame my way through all the _'Reminders'_ too. I'm still hungry, so I grab a couple of pop-tarts and eat them cold, while I flame all the people who had the nerve to try and complain about me.

Being on the forum, and being able to flame whoever I want, is the best thing in my miserable excuse for a life. I mean, my parents are divorced, I get beaten up every day at school, and sometimes, even when I'm going home from school, like tonight.

I love the _Turtle Titan_ comics, and I've got every single one of them since they came out, but _Turtle Titan's_ too busy to defend a nerdy high school sophomore every day. So flaming people who try to write bad _Turtle Titan_ fan fiction, is my way of showing, the Turtle in the red cape, how much I appreciate him.

000

 **Destroyer Three's POV**

Prayer meeting was longer than usual this afternoon. Then I had the elders meeting. I sometimes wonder about whether Hell is just one giant elders meeting, with all the elders that failed in their duties, talking over one another all at once.

My wife serves dinner, and we have family prayers. Finally, the children are in their rooms, and I can seek refuge in my office. The _Youth Pastor_ has mentioned that several of the youth have been reading inappropriate material on a site called 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. As the _Senior Pastor,_ I need to be vigilant over my flock's souls.

I've joined an online forum on the site, which focuses on enforcing the site rules. I've only been a member for a few weeks, but already I've had success in banning a violent story that was not in keeping with the cartoon's 'K rating'.

I get so wrapped up, in meeting the forums requirements, that my wife comes in to remind me, that I have to take the youth group tomorrow, as the _Youth pastor_ is sick, so I'd better come to bed. I'm passionate about God, and I feel this site could be turned into a vehicle for reaching lost souls.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to play with the similarities between the two opposing factions.

Yes, I do know I'm using stereotypes here, but I didn't want to single out individuals, so that's how it has to be. I'm interested in portraying the abusive behaviours, not the individuals with regards to the cyberbullies. I'm also trying to get inside their heads, and look at their motivations, on why they behave this way.

I know that there are genuine reviewers/critics that join these forums, but the majority of regular "badged" members of these groups, tend to be either unashamed trolls/flamers, or religiously inclined (quite often fanatics), which tends to reduce the impact of the group as a whole.

Incidentally, I do sometimes leave titbits on their forums, usually trying to be the voice of reason, or at least, pointing out, that the people calling me a _Rule-breaker_ , aren't keeping to the site rules themselves.

The fictitious _'Destroyers'_ are much more strict than most of the same types of groups in the real world.

I believe that Fanfiction-dot-net's own version of this group only have to report their quota of three rule-breaker writers every month.

I personally find that a quota system of rule-breaker's sought a little disturbing myself, especially when there are threats of Shunning and Banning for those who don't perform to the forum's expectations.

My version of this type of group is homogenized, based on my research (read 'lurking') the various forums that practice this form of abuse.

000

 **I've changed the story's villians from 'Eliminators' to 'Destroyers' to better reflect the effect they have on the people who write fan fiction.**

000

I'd also like a pm if anyone knows good research sites I can look at, to help portray my cyberbullies better. The TMNT I understand, the cyberbullies not so much.

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use _**'New Zealand English'**_ in my stories unless otherwise mentioned.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. Please follow the site's community ettiqutte when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments. I am a real person, at the end of this computer, so please think about your comments before you submit them.

I will be continuing this story soon...


	3. Brother's in CyberArms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _TMNT_ or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up _'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'_. It's not real as far as I'm aware. _Rocket_ , and any _'Guardian's of the Galaxy'_ characters belong to Marvel etc.

 **The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidence.**

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views, or the views of any of my friends.

This is a work of Fiction!

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying. May contain bad language and violence, and other sensitive topics.

 **A/N:**

 _ **'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ has started a forum called _ **'TMNT Drama Free'**_ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing fanfiction-dot-net. Thank you to those who pm'ed me to tell me about the person who added me to the cyber bullies hit list. You can now add your own bullies to the forum under 'vigilantes'.

This story is not part of my _'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'_ Series. Thank you to _**'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ for beta'ing this story.

* * *

000

 **Leo's POV**

I can feel my gut churning, as I drag myself out of bed for my morning run. It's only four in the morning, but I do a wide circuit of the sewers around Manhattan Island before coming home, for a well deserved hot shower before training.

Training goes as planned, with Mikey being surprisingly aggressive towards Donnie. Donnie is happily holding his own though, and neither seems to be able to break the tie. Eventually Sensei calls for a halt and praises both of them for their focus this morning. We meditate, and then bow out for breakfast.

I can hear Mikey and Raph bickering as they squabble over the cereal.

"Dude, the Lucky Charms are mine!" Mikey whines as he tries to pry them off his older brother.

Raph pours the last of the Lucky Charms into his bowl and tops it with milk, before grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

"Not today, Ding-dong." Raph smirks and he removes his toothpick and spoons the cereal into his mouth.

"You can have some of my pop-tarts, not even licked!" Donnie smiles at his pouting little brother, and offers a sealed packet of chocolate fudge poptarts.

"Thanks Brah! You're the best!" Mikey grabs the poptarts, and quickly slots them into the toaster next to Donnie's own poptarts.

I wait patiently for the toaster to be free, while making myself, and Sensei a cup of tea. I make Sensei's breakfast, and by the time he arrives, to join us at breakfast, its waiting for him at his usual place.

Eventually, I get to make my morning toast. Rather than piss Donnie off this morning, I wait until his second batch of poptarts, and pop my two pieces of whole-wheat toast in the remaining two slots of our current four-slot toaster. I grab some Breakfast Bears cereal, which no one else seems to like, for breakfast as well.

After, what seems like an eternity, Raph heads back to the Dōjō to pump iron, while Mikey makes a nest for himself in the living room to play the latest _'Batman:Arkham Knight'_ video game.

Donnie has disappeared into his new lab. After the old lair was blown up, we shifted to another part of the city. The new lair boasted separate bedroom 'suites', with each member of the family having their own bedroom, ensuite bathroom, and sitting room (or Lab in Donnie's case).

I grabbed a fresh cup of coffee, and braced myself for the conversation that was about to take place as I headed into the Lab.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

'I wonder what Leo wants?' I think as I clear off my workbench in preparation for my brother's arrival.

I can generally tell when Leo wants something, as he becomes very careful of the toaster at breakfast, and takes on an appearance of seasickness. I also know that he will bring me a fresh cup of coffee when he finally has pulled himself together enough, to actually come into my lab.

Soon after I've cleared my workbench, Leo comes in as expected with my coffee. "Hi Don, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure Leo, thanks for the coffee." I smile into my mug, as I wait for his request.

"Mikey and I have been writing for a site called ' _SciFi-Fanfiction-net_ '. Recently we've been getting targeted by a group called the ' _Destroyer_ ' forum. They tell us we're breaking the rules, when we're not, and are having perfectly acceptable stories deleted." Leo looked both sheepish and impassioned at the same time, as he rubbed his bald head.

"Really Leo, what's your pen-name? I'm _'TurtleGeekD'_ on the site. What's Mikey's pen name?" I was excited to know that my big brother was a closet fanfic writer.

"Mine is ' _KatanaBlue_ ', and Mikey is ' _JumpstartBunny_ '. We've been getting some really nasty abuse from the _Destroyer_ 's, and I really don't know how we can fight back against these bullies." Leo looked defeated.

I sipped my coffee, and sighed, "I've been having the same problem. I've tried reporting them, but I might as well be talking to a brick wall. Hacking the site would be overkill, and not to mention bad manners, so we have a couple of options if we want to wage war on these scum. We can go the political way, and start our own anti- _Destroyer_ forum, or we can 'return fire', and simply review bomb the bastards back."

"I don't think stooping to cyber-bullying ourselves is the answer, no matter how tempting it may be." Leo groaned as he sat down on a nearby stool I keep for visitors.

"Go grab Mikey, I want to hear what they've been doing to him, and if he has some input." I ordered Leo to disengage our baby brother from his video game. Not an easy task at all.

I knew that Raph like to read the stories on ' _SciFi-Fanfiction-net_ ' even if he didn't write them, so I went and got him as well.

000

We all discussed what could be done, and decided that we would set up a forum with all the necessary advice for writers that had been targeted by the Destroyers.

Leo and I would read the stories on their _'Smut and Violence Hit List'_ and _**'White Knight'**_ any stories that were undeserving of being on their list. We'd also tell them about our forum, to encourage them to see others and share their experiences.

Mikey would look at the stories that failed to meet the sites rules, and offer his services as a beta reader. As a professional writer, Mikey is the best equipped for the task.

Raph would hunt through the ' _Destroyer_ ' Forum and find out the names of all the bullies. He would check out their profiles to see if they were genuine writers, and if they had any level of actual skill. I doubted it, but if they didn't then we would make sure that every genuine fault would be pointed out to them, politely.

Raph had grumbled about the need to be polite, but I wanted to make sure we weren't breeching the rules ourselves in an effort to stamp out these vermin. If the Destroyer's wanted to be cyber-vigilantes, then we were the experts at vigilantism, and we would show them how it was done.

000

After everyone else went about their tasks, I locked my lab door, and checked the program I'd left running last night to find out the real identity of the _Destroyer_ that had been harassing me.

I was bemused to discover she was Julie Watson, Jeff Watson's wife, mother of his three children. Jeff is a friend of Casey's from his college days, and Casey told me earlier this week, that they were going out last night, to the Ice Hockey in Jersey City.

I made up a hidden folder on my documents directory, and titled it ' _Destroyer_ s'. I started up a sub-folder for _'Destroyer One'_ , and added everything I knew about Julie in it. Financials, family schedules, everything. Then I set up a search for _Destroyer's Two_ through to _Destroyer_ _Seven_ , before hiding my handiwork, and unlocking my lab door.

I grabbed some lunch, and spent the rest of my day fine-tuning my cyberbully countermeasures.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** I know Donnie's being a little creepy, but they seriously pissed Donnie off, so he's using all his skills to find out who these bullies are. whether he uses the information he's collecting, will depend on whether the measures they have put in place work. I personally hope the _Destroyers_ get the hint, and find another hobby that doesn't involve bullying others.

Yes, I do know I'm using stereotypes here, but I didn't want to single out individuals, so that's how it has to be. I'm interested in portraying the abusive behaviours, not the individuals with regards to the cyberbullies. I'm also trying to get inside their heads, and look at their motivations, on why they behave this way.

I know that there are genuine reviewers/critics that join these forums, but the majority of regular "badged" members of these groups, tend to be either unashamed trolls/flamers, or religiously inclined (quite often fanatics), which tends to reduce the impact of the group as a whole.

Incidentally, I do sometimes leave titbits on their forum, usually trying to be the voice of reason, or at least, pointing out, that the people calling me a _Rule-Breaker_ , aren't keeping to the site rules themselves.

000

I'd also like a pm if anyone knows good research sites I can look at, to help portray my cyberbullies better. The TMNT I understand, the cyberbullies not so much. Also please share any particularly juicy cyber-bullying stories via pm or in the TMNT Drama Free Forum. I'd love to base the bad guys on some read situations. Obviously I'm not going to name, names. My 'numbered' _Destroyer_ 's are all that will be seen.

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use **_'New Zealand English'_** in my stories unless otherwise mentioned.

* * *

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. Please follow the site's community etiquette when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments.

Please remember that I am a real person (with very real feelings) at the end of this computer, so please think about your comments before you submit them. The same could be said for every writer on this site as well, we all have feelings on our end of the computer. No two writers are the same, so be respectful of every one, not just to me.

I will be continuing this story soon...


	4. Alimony my Dear Watson!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware.

 _The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidence._

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views, or the views of any of my friends.

 _This is a work of Fiction!_

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying and bad parenting.

 **A/N:** This story is not part of my _**'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'**_ Series. Thank you to _**'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ for beta'ing this story.

000

This Chapter is dedicated to my own personal cyberstalker/cyber-bully _'Wishing on a Shooting Star'_ , and all her aliases ( _'LadyoftheHypocrites'_ & _'onehundredspots'_ being her latest ones, see my reviews for her handiwork).

* * *

000

 **Julie's POV**

I've had the morning from hell today. I woke up to find my bed wet, after Nathan had crawled into bed after a nightmare, and then wet the bed in his sleep.

Jeff ate the last of the toast and cereal, which meant I had to make pancakes for the kids before school. Between the whining kids and the useless, selfish husband, I'm exhausted before I've even had my morning coffee.

I tried to pick up a takeaway coffee, but my card was declined. I went to the bank to find out why, and they said nothing is wrong with my card.

I went to my doctor's appointment, only to find she had dropped my appointment in favour of someone else. Everywhere I've gone this morning, I've either had something go wrong, or my card has randomly declined.

I got Dixie off to sleep for her morning nap when I got home, then logged on to see some _'guest'_ had left some really nasty messages in my inbox about the reviews I'd left.

 **'Guest':** You should really get a life loser!

 **'Guest':** You have no life, why don't you get a real job, and stop annoying writers having fun.

 **'Overreactor':** Deadbeat Scum, go get a real hobby instead of picking on people.

 **'Guest only once':** Don't give up your day job, you'll never be a real writer, you suck!

 **'Five times':** You are by far one of the most tedious brat, I have ever met.

 **'Five times':** So go to hell, you holier-than-thou punk.

 **'Five times':** By the way, thanks for inspiring my new name, its five times you've flamed me for no good reason.

 **'Five times':** You should be ashamed of yourself. You are a fraud and an attention whore.

 **'Five times':** So you can take all you're pathetic little cries for attention and shove them up your a***.

I found the _'Report Abusive Review'_ function, and spent the rest of Dixie's nap time, reporting the abusive reviews. There's an _'Abuse Report Throttle'_ , which kept coming up, telling me I was reporting too much abuse at once.

I also removed all the guest reviews. It brings my story stats down, but I prefer that, to having one of my kids reading that filth.

000

 **Nathan's POV**

Mommy is really stressed, she was really mad that I wet the bed this morning. She's always stressed, and she was mad at Daddy for eating the last of the cereal. We had soggy, undercooked pancakes for breakfast instead.

I was glad to get to school. Mommy and Daddy are fighting a lot now, and I'm starting to think that maybe we might be like my friend Danny. Danny's parents are divorced now, but they were fighting all the time just before his Mommy left.

I wish I could have nice parents, ones that don't fight all the time.

000

 **Jacob's POV**

Mom's totally lost her mind. She totally forgot to put soda in the pancakes, so they came out soggy.

She's really obsessed with _'Rule-breakers'_ and her stupid _'Destroyers'_ forum. I love to find the most offensive stories I can, just to piss her off.

I sent her a _'guest'_ review: "You have no life, why don't you get a real job, and stop annoying writers having fun."

I don't think she really gets it, that her behaviour is driving everyone away. Dixie hates our computer with a passion. She's taken to biting Mom, when Mom is on the computer and feeding her.

Nate is having really bad nightmares about being a _'Rule-breaker'_. I thought it was funny, when Nate pissed in her bed. Dad was annoyed, but he just got out of bed, and ate all the cereal in revenge.

000

 **Dixie's POV**

Mommy loves her computer more than me. She doesn't want to play with me. Jake, and Nate like to play with me. Daddy plays with me, but Mommy just plays with her computer.

Daddy doesn't like her computer either. He hid her long gray thingy, so she couldn't use the computer, and she got really mad at him. She made us go out in the cold and wet, to get a new gray thingy.

I hate the bouncy bouncer now too. Mommy puts me in it, so she can play on the computer. I have to stay in it, until someone else comes, and rescues me from it.

It doesn't matter how much I cry or bite her, she doesn't understand that the computer is making her a bad Mommy.

Juju, from _'Mainly Music'_ , told me her mommy takes her to the playground. I want to go to the playground too! I can't talk like a big person, so I can't make her understand that I want her to play with me. Mommy doesn't love me.

000

 **Jeff's POV**

It was chaos this morning. I had Nate screaming in the night, and I had to bring him back into our bed, just so he'd go to sleep. He's having nightmares about Julie's internet obsession.

Nate wet the bed this morning, which really made me want to scream. Not at Nate, but at Julie, for letting this silly writer's forum take over her life.

We've been fighting about that computer, and I've tried my best to disconnect her. She always finds a way back on-line.

I've suggested she get a real job to help support the family. There's lots of on-line companies now, like Casey's friend Donnie. I've never met the guy, but he's making a serious crust with his tech-hotline. Julie's got the computer tech skills. She could work for the guy, and make some money so the kids could have separate rooms when they're older.

When we were coming back from the game, I asked Casey, if he could talk his friend into hiring Julie. A real job would make a difference.

000

I get to work, and there's a message from the lawyer. I feel a bit guilty, but I've been investigating what I'd need to do, in order to divorce Julie. I have loved my wife of eleven years, but that was before the computer cuckolded me, and I can't take much more of her on-line obsession.

The lawyer's message is to tell me, that I'd be on the hook for $26,671.00 in Alimony per year to her, for the next eleven years, and $575.00 a month for the kids until they reach college age.

I groan, as I try to keep my head in the game and supervise my employees, as we rebuild what was once the Sacks Tower. Some corporation from Japan brought it out after Sacks went to jail, and they will be moving in once it's finished.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Julie's husband is Jeff Watson; her kids are Jacob (10 years), Nathan (7 years), and Dixie (11 months). Yes, some of Julie's flame reviews are cut and pasted courtesy of my personal cyberbully, but I don't really spend time insulting people, so I needed some inspiration.

The alimony and child support were calculated on an online calculator, and are estimates only. If you are divorcing your spouse over them being a cyberbully, then you will need to seek professional advice.

000

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use _ **'New Zealand English'**_ in my stories unless otherwise mentioned.

' _Mainly Music'_ is a Christian baby's dance playgroup, that operates out of some churches.

000

 _ **'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ has started a forum called _**'TMNT Drama Free'**_ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing FanFiction-dot-net. Thank you to those who pm'ed me to tell me about the person who added me to the cyber bullies hit list. You can now add your own bullies to the forum under _'Vigilantes'_.

000

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. Please follow the site's community etiquette (copied below) when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments.

* * *

000

 **Community Etiquette:** _(from the FanFiction-dot-net site rules)_

FanFiction does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgment. However, there is an inherent responsibility that falls to writers as a result.

Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed:

1\. Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell-checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

2\. Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

3. _ **Respect** the reviewers. _ Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.

4\. Everyone here is an aspiring writer. _**Respect** your fellow members_ and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.

5\. Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself.


	5. A Job for Julie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware.

The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidence.

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views, or the views of any of my friends.

This is a work of Fiction!

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying and dodgy parenting.

 **A/N:** _**'Turtlefanforlife1982'**_ has started a forum called _**'TMNT Drama Free'**_ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing FanFiction-dot-net. Thank you to those who pm'ed me to tell me about the person who added me to the cyber bullies hit list. You can now add your own bullies to the forum under 'vigilantes'.

This story is not part of my _**'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'**_ Series. Thank you to 'Turtlefanforlife1982' for beta reading this story.

* * *

 **Important:** The term _'Mate'_ in New Zealand (where I'm from) refers to a good friend, not quite a best friend, but a good friend none the less. It does NOT mean a romantic relationship! Sorry if there was any confusion with my international readers. I don't 'ship Casey/Donnie at all!

000

* * *

 **Casey's POV**

I decided, if I was gonna help Jeff out with his computer-mad wife problems, I needed to talk to the Brainmaster face-to-face.

I picked up several of Don's favourite pizzas, and a six-pack of his favourite soda and headed for the lair. When I got there, I was mobbed by Mikey, who tried to make off with all the pizzas, but I just whacked his hands with my hockey stick, and headed straight for Donnie's lab.

"Hey Don, all work and no pizza, make Donnie a hungry turtle!" I teased, as I plonked the pizzas and sodas on the clearest patch of workbench I could find.

"Yum, I didn't know you moonlighted as a pizza delivery boy?" Donnie smirked, as he raised the lid of the topmost box.

"Special-D my friend, just for you. Um...I was wondering...my friend Jeff's Mrs has some awesome computer tech skills, and she's looking for a job where she can work from home. I was thinking, you're usually run off your feet with customers, could you do with a helper? I mean you wouldn't have to meet her in person or nothin', just hook her up with the right software and let her ease your workload." Don looked at me surprised, as I practically begged him to employ Julie Watson.

"I'll have to do a phone interview, but if she checks out, then maybe that might be an idea. She would have to use the provided computer, and she wouldn't be able to use it for personal use."

Donnie seemed to warm to the idea.

"Great that sounds perfect! I'll call and let her know the good news!" I left Don to his pizza, and quickly called Jeff to let him know the good news.

"Hey Jeff, all your wife just has to do a phone interview and she's hired. What's better, he'll provide the computer, and she won't be allowed to use it for anything but work. You'll be able to hide her personal computer at your work during the week, so she's only online on the weekends." I told my buddy.

"Sounds brilliant. What's his details, I'll get her to call him now." Jeff answered. I could hear his smile through the phone line.

"Don will call her, so let her know pronto Mr!" I told him, before hanging up, and dishing out the rest of the pizza's to the guys.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

'This is perfect!' I muse to myself, as I put together another tech-hotline work machine. I hard-code it, to prevent Julie from accessing the _'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'_ site, and add other tamper proofing to prevent her from changing my handy-work.

I do a search on employee contracts, and within a couple of hours, I have everything I need to offer her a job. Not only will I be able to control her online activities for a greater part of the day, I've written in a _'no cyber bullying'_ clause in her contract, that will enable me to fire her troll arse, the next time she abuses any members of my family.

I honestly don't think she'll last more than a few days, before she slips up, and flames someone, so I'm more than happy to forgo a few days pay, just to get my revenge on her for her nastiness.

On the off-chance she actually manages to keep her nose clean, I'll have more time to work on the better types of calls, with her taking over the nastier customers to enable me to increase my company turnover and profits. This is a win-win situation.

One Destroyer eliminated, six more to go!

000

 **Jeff's POV**

I call Julie, as soon as Casey's off the line, and tell her she's to prepare for the phone interview.

I make sure she understands that if she messes this up, I'm through with her, and we'll be heading to the Divorce Courts instead. She was pretty quiet when I said that, and told me she'd be ready for the interview.

000

 **Julie's POV**

Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse, I get a call from Jeff, ordering me to prepare for a phone interview with some hotshot IT guy Casey knows.

I was speechless, when Jeff had the audacity to say to me, he'd divorce me if I did anything to sabotage my interview. I told him I'd be ready, and hung up on his self-centred arse.

000

I'm forced to wait for hours near the phone, and the kids are already home from school, when Casey's friend finally calls.

I'm put through a gruelling three-hour phone interview, but I get the job. My contract, and my new computer will arrive tonight, so that I can start in the morning.

An hour and a half later, Casey arrives with the contract, and I sign it. He sets up the new computer, and tells me that the contract states that I will not have my personal computer within 250 feet of the work computer from Monday to Friday. In our apartment, that means I'll have to get Jeff to take the laptop to work during the week.

Still the new machine is much faster than my old crusty laptop, so I should still be able to get my 'rule-breakers sought' done in time. Casey offers to take the laptop to Jeff on his way home, which I'm grateful for.

After Casey leaves, I reread the contract, and realize that I'm not allowed to use the work computer for any personal use at all!

My hours are 9:30 am to 2:30 pm, then a break for hour, before resuming from 3:30 pm to 6:30 pm Monday to Friday. That means I'll have time to drop off and pick up the kids from school, but no time to go to the internet cafe before the internet cafe shuts at 6:30 pm.

Groaning at the contract I so hastily signed, I read that while I am an employee of _O'Neil Tech_ , I must maintain an exemplary standard of conduct at all times, and I can be instantly fired for _'Serious Misconduct'_ , if I am found to have engaged in any cyber bullying and/or flaming of other internet users.

I've already read the computer specs for my work computer, so I know that it has all sorts of tracking systems hardwired into it, and I would be found out, and sacked in an instant, if I tried to use it for my _'Destroyers'_ work.

My bastard of a husband must have known about the details of the contract all along. I'll humour his miserable selfish arse for now, but once I've got enough cash, I'll be the one getting a divorce lawyer, and suing him for all he's worth!

The computer just sits on my desk, mocking me. Disgusted, I make the kids dinner, and we play _'Beetle'_ until bedtime.

000

 **Jeff's POV**

I can tell when I get home Julie's furious with me. The kids on the other hand, are ecstatic that their mother is finally spending time with them. Dixie's a little angel all evening, and settles really quickly for the first time ever.

Life may actually be getting better for our family. I must send Casey's mate Donnie a box of chocolates. This man has literally saved my marriage and my family.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Not all revenge is necessarily nasty in itself. Donnie's given Julie a good paying job, but he can now prevent her from being on the _Destroyer's_ forum, which is pretty sweet revenge on an internet cyber bullying addict.

The name O'Neil Tech comes from the 2003 Cartoon, from when the turtles went back to the future.

000

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use _'New Zealand English'_ in my stories unless otherwise mentioned.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think. Please follow the site's community etiquette when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments.

000


	6. Hockey Pucks and Twins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the **TMNT** or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware.

The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidence.

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views, or the views of any of my friends.

This is a work of Fiction!

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying and dodgy parenting.

 **A/N:** Thanks for your patience over the past few weeks. I've been buying a house and moving, it's been crazy to say the least!

000

 **'Turtlefanforlife1982'** has started a forum called **'TMNT Drama Free'** to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing FanFiction-dot-net.

This story is not part of my _**'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'**_ Series. Thank you to **'Turtlefanforlife1982'** for beta reading this story.

000

* * *

 **Destroyer Two's POV**

My week started crappy and just got worse. We got a call saying my favorite aunt and uncle had just died in a shoot-out, and we will 'inherit' the cousins from hell. They're male identical twins Angel and Daemon, though 'Fallen Angel' and 'Foul Demon' are closer to the truth.

Mom says they're staying, so if I have an issue, I should be the one to move out. I can't believe my own mom would choose those hockey-mad psycho-twins over her own child. This totally sucks.

000

The twins quickly convince mom, that all I need is to learn how to play a sport, and all my problems will go away. Mom's enlisted me in some after-school hockey program that the twins are part of. The coach is an ex-'New York Ranger' called Mr Jones.

I'm forced to endure two hours after school every day of hockey, which I absolutely hate.

Mr Jones confiscated my tablet on the first day, and said if I bring it to hockey again, he will donate it to a kid's charity. Mom was furious at me, because we don't have the money to buy a new one, and I need it for school.

Once I finally get home from school, I have to endure the twins, who now share my room, so there's nothing I can do privately, like my forum work.

000

* * *

 **A/N:** Sometimes "fate" or God lead a helping hand in the form of a change in circumstances. Just 'cause Raph thinks Turtle Luck is always bad, doesn't mean it is...

000

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use _'New Zealand English'_ in my stories unless otherwise mentioned. I apologise in advance, if some of my 'Kiwi' terminology sounds odd to my international readers.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Please follow the site's community etiquette when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments.


	7. Rev Smithe's Preaching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TMNT or any characters they associate with (except my OC's), they belong to Nickelodeon etc, and I'm only doing this for fun. I made up 'SciFi-Fanfiction-net'. It's not real as far as I'm aware.

The pen-names for the turtles and their foes are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidence. Alan Smithe is a well-known alias, once used by directors who didn't want their names put on certain movies. I decided to use it for Destroyer three, as his parishioners are unlikely to call him Destroyer Three!

The views of the characters are not necessarily my views, or the views of any of my friends.

This is a work of Fiction!

 **Warning:** Contains cyber bullying, suicide, and dodgy parenting. If any of these are triggers for you please don't read.

 **A/N:** Weirdly enough I'm moving house yet again. I've brought my own place and now I'm moving from the new rental to my own place next door.

000

 **'Turtlefanforlife1982'** has started a forum called _**'TMNT Drama Free'**_ to support TMNT Writer's who are targeted by cyberbullies such as the Eliminators, CU, LU, and other random Flamers.

Please check the forum out, and share tips on how we can stop cyber bullies from terrorizing FanFiction-dot-net.

This story is not part of my **'Brother's Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood'** Series. Thank you to **'Turtlefanforlife1982'** for beta reading this story.

000

 _This chapter is dedicated to Leslie, a teenage fan-fiction writer on this site who committed suicide earlier this year, after dealing with cyber-bullying on top of some major life changes._

 _Rest in peace Leslie._

000

* * *

 **Lindsay's POV**

I've spent weeks working on my story _"The Gospel of Greep"_. Its allegory of the bible's New Testament, with Greep playing the part of the apostle Paul. I've had quite a few really good reviews, but Destroyer Three has been unrelenting in trying to get me to remove my story. Some on the stuff he's said is really horrible. I thought about talking to Reverend Smithe, but he's always dead set against science fiction.

I've been getting bullied in the real world too. The members of my youth group have been quite opinionated in their views about my constant science fiction addiction. They've been quoting Reverend Smithe's sermons at me whenever they can.

I'm bound for hell. All because I wanted to engage the Sci-Fi community, and get them interested in the New Testament. Well sorry Jesus, but I've had enough. I can't do this anymore.

000

 **Destroyer Three's POV**

Well I've spoken to the youth group about their science fiction addiction. As far as I can tell, only Lindsay is still using the site. I haven't singled her out in person, but I'm keeping up the pressure online, so hopefully she'll get the message and leave the site before I have to sit her down for a conversation in person.

000

 **Mrs Smithe's POV**

Alan was on that computer in his office, the moment that family prayers were over and left me to put the children to bed as usual. He's a good pastor and a good father, but I'm not sure I could call him a good husband anymore.

I got a call at 10:00pm tonight from my sister-in-law. They had found our niece Lindsay, along with an empty bottle of Advil. The paramedics tried to revive her, but they failed. Alan blamed her science fiction addiction for her death.

Our in-laws had scanned her suicide notes before they handed them to the police, and her note read:

 _"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry I'm dying like this, but I can't take the cyber bullying and real bullying any more. I've been trying to be a missionary to the science fiction community, but I've been terrorized by a guy called Destroyer Three, and his cronies at the Destroyer Forum. To make matters worse Reverend Smithe has been preaching against the science fiction community and now I'm being bullied by the members of the youth group as well. I have no friends since Rev Smithe's preaching, and I can't live like this anymore. I love you both, and I hope you won't be mad at Reverend Smithe or the Youth Group. Tell them I forgive them and Destroyer Three too. God bless you all, Lindsay."_

Alan was silent after he read the note. I couldn't tell what was going through his head. He spent the rest of the night planning Lindsay's funeral with her parents. I went home to check on our own children.

000

 **Lindsay's Dad's POV**

No parent should have to outlive their only child. I was furious when I read the note to know my holy-roller brother had been the cause of her death. I didn't say much to my younger brother. I was afraid I'd punch him out if I did.

My wife dealt with most of the funeral arrangements, I just felt too numb to do anything. The house felt like a tomb once we finally got rid of Alan. I rang my sister Julie and let her know, she was Lindsay's godmother.

000

 **The next day...**

000

 **Lindsay's Mom's POV**

My heart is broken! I can't believe my devout little girl would do something like this. Alan apologized for his sermon. He didn't think anyone in his youth group would do anything this extreme after one of his preaching's.

We were up until late last night planning the funeral. Today I have to put in the notice for the funeral. April, one of the reporters at work saw me in tears this morning. I'm only an accountant at Channel Six, but April's always treated me as though I'm just as important to the company as the reporters and camera people.

I told her everything. I hope she makes something of it. I'd like to see those Destroyer's destroyed themselves.

000

 **April's POV**

I can't believe the story Janet from Accounts told me. I know Donnie's into that site, so I gave him a call to let him know about Lindsay. He said he knew her, and had been her beta reader. He told me to come down as he had some details I would need if I wanted to 'out' these scum.

000

 **Donnie's POV**

I was finishing the mountain of stuff my online 'friend' Lindsay had sent me to beta read, when I got a call from April telling me that Lindsay had killed herself after being cyber bullied by Destroyer Three. I told her to come around and I'd have everything she'd need to out the bastard.

I told the others too, after I'd gotten the details from the site, and all my notes on who the Destroyer's were.

"Dude, I recognize that kid!" Mikey chimed, as he saw Destroyer Two's picture, "I saved him a little while ago, he was getting beaten up!"

"Yeah, I know that kid too. He's in the after school Hockey club. Not willingly, but my star twin's are his cousin." Casey added, "I'm not surprised by Julie being a Destroyer either. She's been destroying her marriage since she got her laptop. Thanks again for saving her marriage Donnie, she obviously didn't deserve it, but her kids and husband are much happier now."

"I was just glad to have her off our backs Casey. It's morbidly interesting that the worst people who destroyed Lindsay were her own Aunt and Uncle. I doubt they even knew that that was who they were destroying." Donnie commented, giving the information a hollow look.

"We'll fix this," Leo put a hand on his taller brother's shoulder in comfort. "By the time April and Vern are done, Reverend Alan Smithe will be lucky if his church superiors don't kick HIM out of the church!"

000

April came over finally, and we had a bunch of pizza's and worked out what sort of story was going to be made public. I offered to do a 'voice over' interview for the story. Obviously, I don't want to have my picture in the media, by I managed to convince Sensei to let me do this. The picture that would show would be a piece of art that Lindsay had drawn for one of my stories. Vern handled the interview really well, and by the time they were ready to take it for the six o'clock news, it was well polished. I hope Vern gets the credit for his production skills.

000

To say that April's story, when it came out was explosive would be an understatement. The channel Six website crashed from all the comments after the story. So did Alan Smithe's church website. SciFi-Fanfiction-net promptly removed the Destroyer's Forum and the entire Destroyer's from the site. They've added an anti-cyber-bullying clause in their site rules as well. It's tragic that it took Lindsay's death to get rid of the Destroyers, but if it prevents further tragedy.

The heads of Alan Smithe's Church announced Alan Smithe had been defrocked after his actions caused the death of his niece. Mrs Smith's lawyer announced her divorce from him.

Several other Destroyers' employer's also announced their dismissal. Several other news stations linked the Destroyer's to terrorists, which ended quite a few more marriages and relationships.

Mikey went in his Turtle Titan gear to talk to Destroyer Two, who'd he'd insisted was not to be mentioned in the big story. Mike said he got through to the kid, and now he's running a new forum to support victims of cyberbullying.

000

On a happier note, I finished and published all of Lindsay's remaining stories for her. I checked her private messaging and her email, and there were offers of a publishing deal that would have seen her become the next JKK Rowling. What a waste...

000

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been through the fallout of someone close to me committing suicide. The impact it had on their wider family, church, school, and community was huge. If anyone out there is feeling suicidal, please seek help. If you feel no one else will listen, send me a pm. I'm online most days and I'm happy to talk through any issues you might have. I'm not a professional, but I am willing to take the time to offer a willing ear. You are important to me!

000

Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so I use 'New Zealand English' in my stories unless otherwise mentioned. I apologize in advance, if some of my 'kiwi' terminology sounds odd to my international readers.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

Please follow the site's community etiquette when reviewing, and be respectful in your comments.

000

 **Note from Turtlefanforlife1982:** _Let this be a lesson that people on the internet can be anyone. The user-names are for protecting people's identities. Just remember that when you bully someone or poke fun at something someone says in their stories, you could be the final straw that can kill someone. People have feelings, writers especially._

 _For all anyone knows the person you're picking on could be your own parent, sibling, or even best friend. Think about this when you review a story or PM someone.  
_ _ **Treat others the way you would WANT to be treated.**_


End file.
